


The galaxy Is endless (fanmade sequel.)

by bokutoesfiance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, the galaxy is endless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoesfiance/pseuds/bokutoesfiance
Summary: After kuroos death, kenma had become a very successful on working on his own company. Along with shoyo helping him every now and then, but that didn't mean Kenma was completely over the incident. It was kuroo's 20th birthday.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 184





	The galaxy Is endless (fanmade sequel.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510) by [cosmogony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony). 



It had been a while since the incident happened, but for kozume it seemed like it happened just yesterday. Kenma visited kuroos grave every now and then talking for hours about how his day went, mostly about how much he missed him. He couldn't help but cry.

"Im really trying to move on here asshole, but you just wont let me. I just still can't believe your gone, today wouldve been your 20th birthday. I just wish you were here with me."

Kozume didn't want to believe it had been years since kuroos death, atleast bokuto slowly ended up moving on. Kenma just couldn't. He knew at some point kuroo would want him to move on and possibly get with someone. But that wasn't easy, not for kenma atleast. 

"you expect me to move on, when the person i lost was my soulmate? I know its been years, tetsuro but i just cant seem to let go. I promise you im trying, Ive even met up with a few people a couple of times. But i cant help but feel guilt." Kenma stared at the flowers he freshly put down, he passed out. 

It was now 12:28 pm, November 17. Kenma woke up to bokuto and akaashi talking and eating besides kuroos grave.

"what are you guys doing here?" Kenma tried fixing his hair in embarrassment. 

"Celeberating Kuroos birthday of course!! What else would we be doing here? Its my bros 20th birthday!!!" It sounded like bokuto was screaming. 

"lower your voice kotaro." akaashi spoke.

"well?? cheer up kenma! I know kuroo wouldn't want to see you like this!! Not on his birthday." Bokuto tried cheering the fragile, still heartbroken pudding haired boy up. 

"Its not like hes here anyways." Bokuto looked down, in an upsetting yet calmed way. He stood up.

"listen kenma, its been years you know! So what if Tetsuro isnt with us anymore? Kuroo would want you to atleast put a smile for him, do you think he would want to see his childhood friend who ended up becoming their soulmate like this? Cmon, put a smile on that face!" Bokuto grabbed kenmas lips and forced him to smile.

"hey! Cut that out will you?"

"I know kuroo isnt with us right now, but i know beyond the stars into the galaxy there he'll be. Standing on the brightest star in the sky." Bokuto adressed while sitting back down, akaashi served kenma a piece of apple pie.

"I know its your favorite, go on and eat it. We're planning to stay here until midnight anyways, you know to star gaze a bit. Maybe we'll get to see a shooting star."

"youre planning to stay here?" Kenma replied, taking a bite of the piece of pie.

"nono, WE'RE planning to stay here. You're obviously staying too kenma!!" Bokuto continued.

Kenma didn't like the idea of stargazing, it brought him so many memories hes been trying to forget. Just the thought of being under the galaxy that he once thought was theirs, didn't suit right with him. The closest hes ever gotten to stargazing since, was when he would turn on the light he had that illuminated his apartment with thousands of stars. It reminded him of kuroo. But he couldn't say no to staying, it was his soulmates birthday after all. 

"I guess i could stay, but its only 12:47 pm. What can we do in the meantime?" 

"HeLLOOO?? We have all this food in front of us. We can feast for a bit save some for later and we can go to the beach thats right next to the cementary!" Bokuto replied with a funny annoyed look.

"Bokuto-san, we should ask kenma if hes okay with our plans first." Akaashi continued, while setting up a small table.

"im okay with it Keiji, I know tetsuro would freak if i turned down your plans." Kenma smiled, he liked to believe kuroo was right beside him watching over him, it brought him comfort. 

It was now 9:28 pm, bokuto was filled with sand. His legs were all covered in wet & in some parts, dry sand he looked so stupid. 

"bokuto you're such a dork. You're going to let your best friend look at you like that? Covered up in filthy sand. He must be disappointed."

"yeah bokuto, you're going to let MY soulmate look at you like that? How embarrassing am I right akaashi?" Kenma chuckled.

"HEY!!" Cut it out both of you! You sound like the 6'0 ft glasses dude we talked to years ago! Damn that guy was interesting." Bokuto stopped to think

"You mean tsukishima?"

"ahhh that was his name, he was only a first year but he scared the crap out of me sometimes." They all got up and started making their way back to kuroos grave while bokuto rubbed his legs on the grass to attempt getting the sand out. Kenma couldn't help spacing out every down and then, he was distracted by akaashis comments that made him chuckle a bit, but now that akaashi was distracted with bokuto. He didn't have a distraction all he could think about was, kuroo. Kenma hated when he got lost in his own thoughts. He got negative and thought of things he wish he said, or things he wish he appreciated more that kuroo did for him. He wished, it didn't end so soon. Kenmas thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud voice.

"Hey?? Earth to kenma earth to kenma, you're freaking me out you there?? You havent blinked or moved for the past 20 minutes, the stars are beginning to show." Bokuto said while laying down on akaashis lap.

kenma envied their healthy relationship. Because he didnt have his own, not anymore. He layed down on a mat akaashi had placed down for him and watched as the stars began blooming. The stars he once counted with kuroo, god how much he missed him. Kenma layed there for a few minutes until he finally spoke under his breath,

"I know you're probably somewhere up there kuroo or well atleast i like to believe that you are. Maybe your right beside me right now, I hope things are going well hows the galaxy so far? Is it as amazing as you described it? You little nerd. But please if you're really here, give me a sign anything hit me with an accorn. Please tell me your keeping up with me." Kenma was in the urge of tears, he felt stupid. He isn't going to give me a sign. He probably isn't even there-

A shooting star cut him off. The brightest shooting star he'd ever seen.

_Kuroo._

Kenma couldn't help but cry. They were shooting stars! The most beautiful shooting stars he'd ever seen. The first ever shooting stars he's seen in years. "Thank you Kuroo." 

Tetsuro Kuroo. The one that with Kozume ever since child hood. The one who was there with him through thick and thin. Kenma just wished he didn't take those last years with kuroo for granted. He wish he was able to tell him "I love you, see you tomorrow dork." Just one last time. Even if it was for a few seconds. Kenma was touch starved, he knew he needed Kuroo. But then again it was his soulmates birthday. He held back his tears because, Kuroo was now up in the infinite never ending galaxy, that once was theirs.

_Happy birthday, tetsuro._

**Author's Note:**

> hii! This is a sequel of the fanfic "the galaxy is endless" I do not take credit for owning this fanfic, this is just a fanmade sequel i thought would be fun to make. All credits go to the rightful fanfic owner, cosmogony. All credits go to them. I hope you enjoyed it, i thought itd be a cute little story ahh maybe it was little TOO short, but hey i made this in the middle of class thank you for almost 500 hits overnight! Thats crazy!  
> Holy cow we hit 500 hits!!??


End file.
